Star Wars: Knights of Revan's Republic
by Zgogery
Summary: What would Revan have done differently? What would he do if the Jedi council's false personality they implanted over his didn't quite hold? Revan remembers. Revan knows. Revan never forgives. This story is my imagining of the events of KOTOR if Revan had been aware of who he was while the events of the game occurred. This will, for obvious reasons, contain spoilers to SW: KOTOR...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Some lines are taken right out of KOTOR (marked with *). I take no credit for these.**

 **This came to me while I was playing KOTOR the other day…**

 **ON TO THE STORY**

Revan shook his head, moaning in pain as he sat up. Blearily opening his eyes, he stilled, taking in his surroundings. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was fighting the group of Jedi on his flagship, and then an explosion…

Before he could do anything else, he heard a door open. Spinning to look at the new arrival, he took in the uniform of the soldier before him. The man stumbled into the room, the explosions rocking the ship throwing him off balance, shouting.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up – we don't have much time!"*

"Who are you?" * he said, questioning the soldier

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Ender Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. No"w hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!" * the soldier, Trask Ulgo, said.

"Bastila?"

"Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer, really. But she's the one in charge of this mission. One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of enemy attacks! You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now it's time to make good on that oath!" * Trask said, getting louder as he progressed.

Trask looked at him with a frown, before saying, "I know all about your reputation, how you used to smuggle spice and blasters along the Corellian Run. I guess the Republic figured since they couldn't catch you, they might as well hire you. And I'll admit, the Republic is in desperate need of someone with your kind of skills. Desperate enough to overlook your shady past. But now that you've signed on for this mission you're part of the Republic Fleet. And Bastila needs all troops at her side during this attack! So hurry up and grab your gear. You need to suit up so we can get out of here" *

"Alright! Just give me a second to grab my things…" Revan said, frustrated with the soldier.

Once the man began to turn away to give Revan some privacy to change, he struck. Grabbing the man by the shoulder and spinning him around, he looked right into his eyes.

"Wha-" Trask tried to yell, before falling silent.

"You believe that the Republic has become too corrupt to continue. You had decided to keep such opinions from your superiors and fellow soldiers. You want to go with me because you know of my penchant for being able to escape the Republic, and want to go with me." Revan intoned.

After waiting a second for the words to take control within the man's head, Revan let go of him, stepping back to where he had been. Trask shook his head, before looking up at Revan.

"Can I have some privacy to change, please?" Revan said, speaking in a Corellian accent,

Trask flushed a bit, before turning so his back was to Revan. Seeing that he had turned, Revan threw on some clothes from a nearby footlocker, grabbing a pistol as well as a vibrodagger.

"I'm all set. You ready to find this Chastila woman?" Revan said, deliberately messing her name up to throw off suspicion.

"It's Bastila, and let's go."

Trask, using a key card to open the door, stepped out into the hallway, followed by Revan.

As they entered the hallway, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"This is Carth Onasi – the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!" *

"Carth Onasi? He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together!" *

Revan snorted at this statement, ignoring the rest of what Trask was saying.

So, it seemed he had been captured... But to what end?

Digging deep into himself, he felt an abnormality. Prodding it, he got a neuro-response identifying it as Hael Galycon, renowned smuggler recently hired for the Republic to smuggle kolto from Manaan into Republic territory. Identifying it as a fake persona embedded in his mind, he smirked. So, THAT was their plan. Let him dismantle his own empire. Turning back to Trask, he sounded like he was finishing extolling Carth, he smiled.

"-efend Bastila!" Trask finished.

Turning back to the path ahead, Revan let Trask lead the way, following him to the bridge of the ship.

The two of them got through a door, running right into a squad of Sith soldiers. Letting Trask charge them, the two of them wiped out the squad, making their way deeper into the ship.

Clearing several other groups of Sith soldiers out as they crossed the ship, Revan began to speculate on what happened.

It was clear to him that his empire had not fallen, or been in disarray. Almost like it had been prepared to accept and transition from the loss…

"That bastard…." Revan muttered under his breath, now very clear on what happened.

If Malak was under the impression he was dead, then he needed to go undercover; slip back into the shadows. His resolve strengthened, Revan quickened his pace to match Trask.

After dispatching yet another group of soldiers, a door opened to reveal a young sith fighting a young padawan. Disregarding what Trask was saying, Revan focused on the scene before him, taking note of the hissing pipe behind the padawan and the way the young sith was pushing her back, closer to the wall.

With a blaster shot to get the sith's attention, Revan motioned toward the padawan to back up. After she had done so, he shot at the sith's feet, forcing him closer to the wall. With a smirk, Revan fired the blaster at the pipe, causing it to explode and engulf the sith in a fiery blast. The smoke cleared after a moment, revealing the burning robes and scorched skin of the dead sith.

Moving forward, Revan lifted up the young padawan, who had been knocked back by the blast. Revan and Trask each slung an arm over their shoulders, moving her away from the fire and carrying her with them.

"That was some quick thinking! Good shooting back there." Trask said.

Before Revan could respond, a pair of sith troopers turned the corner ahead of them, raising their rifles to shoot them. Revan let go of her arm, forcing Trask to support the padawan, and drew his blaster. Rolling forward towards the pair of sith soldiers, he stood up and activated his energy shield, narrowly blocking a pair of blaster bolts intended for his chest.

Firing a bolt into the chest plate of one of the troopers, he sprinted forwards and slammed into the second one. Grabbing his vibrodagger with his other hand, he stabbed downwards through the faceplate of the armor, killing the trooper. Getting up, Revan shot the other trooper in the chest one more time to be sure, before returning to his two companions.

Revan shut off the shield, holstering the blaster and wiping the dagger off on a cloth at his side.

"C'mon. Let's head to the bridge to rendezvous with Carth" Revan motioned towards the corridor ahead of them.

Leaning down next to the sith's body, Revan picked up the lightsaber, pocketing it while his Trask was using a nearby terminal to get the locked bridge door open. Moving over next to him, he took over, disabling the lock on the door.

"I didn't find any sort of orders on the body of that sith, so they must have been briefed beforehand, rather than sent orders while they were here." Revan supplied, explaining his brief absence from the terminal.

Approaching the door, Revan drew his blaster and dagger, holding his dagger below the pistol while also supporting and steadying his pistol. Opening the door to the bridge, the trio were faced with a half-dozen sith soldiers finishing off the remainder of the bridge crew. Noting the lack of any live personnel over near the sith troopers, Revan knelt, sheathing his weapons and grabbing a pair of grenades. Lobbing the pair of grenades, he quickly drew his weapons again and rushed out after the explosion, taking advantage of the confusion to finish off the two soldiers not taken out by the grenades.

Motioning for his companion to enter the bridge with the padawan, Revan relaxed, the area clear for now.

"Bastila's not here on the bridge – they must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way too. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!" * Trask said, motioning to the door to the other half of the ship as he did so. Moving to support the padawan, Revan let Trask lead the way.

Entering another room, the two heard the hiss of another door opening just beyond the room they were in.

"There's something behind here…" *

Trask moved to the door, opening it to reveal an approaching sith.

"Damn – another dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!" *

Trask hit the door controls with his vibroblade, trapping himself in with the sith.

"Well… what a waste when you put forth the effort to brainwash someone, only to have them go out in a blaze of stupidity." Revan muttered, shaking his head.

Entering the starboard section of the ship, Revan heard Carth over his radio again.

"This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away – you two are the last surviving crew members of the Endar Spire! I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods! But be careful. There's a sith patrol just down the corridor. Try sneaking by them if you can." *

Seeing the patrol up ahead. Revan placed the padawan against the wall, before drawing his dagger and pistol.

"Not being able to use my abilities is becoming rather… vexing. If only Malak wasn't as good as he is at detecting and sensing the force…" Revan sighed, before his face hardened.

Moving out from around the corner, he took down one of the soldiers with a blaster bolt to the faceplate. Following it up with a bolt to the chest of the soldier next to him, he narrowly avoided a bolt intended for his face. Moving forwards, he hissed in pain as a stray bolt hit a pipe in front of him, blowing it open and sending hot steam all over Revan for a moment before he could move out of the way.

Running forwards, Revan lashed out with his knife, slicing through the armor in his force-fueled rage. Slitting the soldier's throat, he made quick work of the others, harnessing his pain to speed up his movements through passive force use. Dragging a body over the pipe, Revan retrieved the padawan, shooting his way to a room with a deactivated droid and a locked door.

"Be careful! There's a whole squad of sith troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find some way to thin their numbers. You could reprogram the damaged assault droid to help you, if you have enough repair parts. Or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security system against the Sith." * Carth said, again over the radio.

Hopping onto the terminal and laying the padawan next to it, Revan cut the lights in the room ahead of him, before also cutting the lights in the room he was in. Opening the door remotely, he crept into the room, the only sources of light being the faint glow of the terminals.

Revan quickly dispatched the soldiers, wishing for nothing more than the presence of his faithful companion, HK-47. Going back in to retrieve the padawan, before entering the escape pod launch bay.

"You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below! Bastila's escape pod's already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith. Now come on – there'll be time for questions later!" *

Feeling the ship rock from an explosion, Revan shifted to carrying the padawan bridal style, carrying her into the escape pod. Joined by Carth Onasi, they launched from the Endar Spire and began their descent down to Taris…

 **WELL GUYS? WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **Please let me know what you all think (review or PM) so that I know how you all feel about it.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. A Note

Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you all know that I will not be updating anything over the summer (my next update will most likely be in late August). I am going away for the summer and the area I will be in doesn't have a very good signal. I MAY be able to get something posted from my phone, but in case I don't, then the next time you all will hear from me will be in August.

I am going to be doing some writing over the summer, though. So you guys should expect to hear from me in August!

~Zgogery


End file.
